federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - November, 2373
This page chronicles posts #1128-1150 and spans the time of November 1st to November 30th of the year 2373. *CP - October, 2373 *CP - December, 2373 Cardassian Plots Once the fleet gets to Cardassian space, DUKAT sends a message to the Union explaining that they have taken sides with the Dominion. USS Voyager Plots Hoping to help with the war effort, MOSWEN talks to KATHRYN JANEWAY in hopes she would understand why Q wants to have a child with her to stop the war. Another post pretty much sums up the events of the DS9 episode “The Q and the Grey.” Deep Space Nine Plots With the Dominion is planning on coming through the wormhole, BENJAMIN SISKO with JADZIA DAX-WOLFE and ROWAN HARBINGER attempt to communicate with the Dominion. KATAL T’KASSUS and the others return to the station where SELENA BLANCHARD has the upgraded weapons on to prepare for the Dominion to come through. GUL DUKAT with WEYOUN send a hail to the station where Dukat talks to TORA ZIYAL about coming with them but when she refuses he gets more upset and promises he will one day reclaim the station. MOSWEN is surprised when Q appears and is injured from the Q War. She helps fix him up and he explains how the battle is going. JADZIA and MARCUS WOLFE talk about the situation and help that the Klingons realize they are now in over their heads since the Cardassians have the Dominions help. BENJAMIN and JADZIA talk about the situation and call KATAL, MILES O’BRIEN and JASON ORILLIA to the office to discuss the idea of having to collapse the wormhole. ELIM GARAK and ZIYAL have lunch together and she explains to him, why she would like to stay on the station. SAAVIK’s ponn farr finally snaps and she comes onto MARCUS before J’PEL has to escort her to the infirmary. KATAL and QADIRA ROSHEN talk about their days and she explains Marlon talked to her about being jealous. When KATAL seeks out MARLON once more, he is upset over rumours of her having another man but she explains she really likes him and wants to be more. MARLON and BRYCE WREN are prepared to reveal their invention that apparently tells the future, including an apparent war with the Pakleds. KATAL later bothers MARCUS about his run in with Saavik before he explains the Vulcan has been put on medical leave. QADIRA starts to have feelings for KATAL and explains to her that mating just with Isaac isn’t something she feels okay doing and the two women decide to try and form a quad. J’PEL explains to SAAVIK she has arranged to have her go to Vulcan to find another mate for her ponn far but she refuses and slips into unconsciousness. KATAL with MILES O’BRIEN and ORILLIA give a report to BENJAMIN on how they plan on closing the wormhole with silithuium if they have to. CORBAN MADDIX arrives to the station now the Fenrir is back again and takes the time to say hello to TYBEE SEMENOVA to catch up and have more sexy rendezvous. KATAL starts work on her project and with JADZIA and ROWAN monitoring things the silithuium is released only to have the opposite influence – making the wormhole more stable. BENJAMIN is furious and demands more of an explanation as to how this happened. #11 November, 2373 2373 #11 2373 #11